Longinus
The Longinus ( ) also known as Tools that Destroy God are the Thirteen original top-tier Sacred Gears with enough power to kill Gods, as well as Five additional Sacred Gears that evolved to the same level. Summary This class of Sacred Gears is specifically named after the True Longinus, the first and most powerful, and unlike other Sacred Gear, that has more than one of the same type, the Longinus are utterly and completely unique, and only one of each may exist at a time. Azazel has stated that all Longinus is just a combination of one ability with another. Essentially, they combine powerful abilities that aren’t supposed to be combined. Out of the thirteen, eleven have appeared in the series thus far (with another one appearing in another series堕天の狗神-SLASHDØG-), but Azazel has mentioned that due to the abnormality on the Sacred Gear system, and the Sacred Gears' ability for growth and change, more Longinus might be born. Original Longinus The first 13 Original Longinus made by the God from the Bible. True Longinus Zenith Tempest Annihilation Maker Dimension Lost Boosted Gear Divine Dividing Regulus Nemea Canis Lykaon Sephiroth Graal Incinerate Anthem Absolute Demise Innovate Clear Telos Karma New Longinus The 5 new Longinus consisting from the evolution of a Sacred Gear (Aeon Balor) and others currently of unknown origin. Nereid Kyrie Star Buster Star Blaster Aeon Balor Alphecca Tyrant Unknown Dictator Trivia *Four of the thirteen Longinus contain powerful creatures, of which three have had roles in the storyline. *The Longinus Canis Lykaon is a reference to the scientific name of the Eastern Timber Wolf (Canis lycaon), a wolf that lives in Eastern Canada. It may also be a reference to Lycaon, the man that was turned into a wolf by Zeus as punishment for feeding him Nyctimus, Lycaon's own son. The form and the backstory in Slash/Dog, however, is similar to the Chinese Tiangou. ** It is revealed in the spinoff Slashdog that Canis Lycaon contains a composite of two beings: Lycaon as mentioned above, together with the Ama no Ohabari, one of the Totsuka no Tsurugi in Japanese mythology. Ama no Ohabari was used by Izanagi to kill his own son Kagu-Tsuchi (aka Hinokagutsuchi), whose birth burned his mother Izanami to death. * Out of the thirteen (now eighteen) Longinus, four of them are known as the [[wikipedia:en:Relics associated with Jesus|'Holy Relics']], they are: the [[wikipedia:en:Holy Lance|'Holy Spear']] - True Longinus, the [[wikipedia:en:Holy Grail|'Holy Grail']] - Sephiroth Graal the [[wikipedia:en:True Cross|'Holy Cross']] - Incinerate Anthem, and the [[wikipedia:en:Nail (relic)|'Holy Nail']] - Alpheeca Tyrant. *During the "Kyoto Incident" in Volume 9, the original Sun Wukong tells Georg that he needs to talk with his Longinus to better grasp its abilities. This suggests that the remaining Longinus that don't have a creature sealed inside them, instead have some other form of consciousness. *The name Longinus is based upon the legendary and mystical figure of Christian mythology. Longinus, according to multiple Christian communions, is said to have been the soldier who pierced Jesus' side with a lance. *Three of the Four High-Tier Longinus users have Subspecies Balance Breakers. References Category:Longinus Category:Sacred Gears Category:Terminology Category:Items Category:Weapons Category:Browse